


One Size Fits All

by NyxKeilantra413



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, extreme size difference/kink lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxKeilantra413/pseuds/NyxKeilantra413
Summary: Shiro is a giant. Keith is a fairy. They both pine for each other and size kink is taken to the extreme.(But they don't even touch pinky here.)(Pity.)(Also, Hunk and Lance are considerably chill regarding their own differences and ship Sheith alongside Allura.)





	One Size Fits All

**Author's Note:**

> I love Sheith and size difference. If someone would make a smut out of this I would be eternally grateful.

He is _tiny_. His dainty features, his snow-white skin, his ebony-black hair and sheer, lace-like wings are often outshone by the brillancy of his red garment. As he flits from leaf to leaf of the bush, Shiro can’t help but compare him to a red rosebud, on the cusp of blooming fully. One that Shiro yearns to—not take, but—stroke softly, feeling the velvety petals and sharp thorns alike under his fingers and gathering the dewdrops sparkling like jewels.

Shiro sighs forlornly, letting out a gust of wind that blows most leaves off the trees standing in his path.

He is _so_ tiny. So fragile, regardless of how fierce and passionate he is. Shiro’s best attempt to be gentle would crush him to death instantly. He cannot, must not, will not touch him then; better to just admire him from afar, admiring him beat his wings and sail across the air to wherever his next destination is, occasionally fantasizing that he casts Shiro a glance—be it curious or friendly, sad or even pitying one—before leaving his sight.

Shiro sighs once more. Just his luck to have a crush on a fairy. A very pretty, dainty, _tiny_ fairy.

* * *

 

He is _big_. His sculpted features, his eyes like galaxy, his black hair with its strands of white that falls over his sturdy shoulders are all visible through day and night, wind and weather. His figure, so solid and powerful, is like a mountain Keith wishes to climb and explore.

Keith sighs wistfully, so soft that it disturbs not a speck of dust in the air.

He is _so_ big. So powerful, despite his benevolent gaze and gentle smile. No matter how much Keith tries to attract him, he will not possibly glance Keith’s way. The world he sees—the massive land and the vast ocean and the endless sky, not to mention all in and on it—must possess all the interest in the world that insignificant, little Keith can’t even hope to equal. He must content himself to admire from behind the leaves, how he stares away into the horizon with such a pensive look, and perhaps daydream that—despite how much he can see—he also sees Keith, and regards him not negatively, before shifting his attention.

Keith sighs once more. Just his luck to have a crush on a giant. A very strong, powerful, _big_ giant.

* * *

 

“Dude, he’s in love with you.”

Shiro sighs for the third time in this story, and for the nth time after his initial meeting with Lance. The nearby trees instantly drop most of their leaves into the pond where the merman is swimming in, causing him to screech. Shiro pays no attention as Lance tries cornobbling him with his tail.

“He doesn’t love me,” Shiro says, in a way that he deludes himself into believing as _not_ petulantly. “He _can’t_ love me, he—he doesn’t even _know_ me.”

“Well, technically you don’t either, but you love him back!” Lance argues. He screeches again when Shiro scoffs and causes the remaining leaves and a couple branches to fall into the pond.

“I just... I just think he’s cute,” Shiro not-pouts. “And it was cool how he fought and tamed that rampaging horse with his fire... And it was kind of him to cheer up that lost kid with his sparkles and find her mother... And that one time he saved a sparrow from falling to its death, nursed it back to health, and helped it learn to fly again... And that-”

“Shiro, no offense, but I must clean my pond now.”

* * *

 

“He’s totally in love with you.”

Keith scowls up from the top of the matchbox he’s sitting at—not that Hunk can see it, since the centaur is busily loading up doughs with the wooden peel into the roaring oven. If only Hunk wasn’t an amazing baker with a generous heart, Keith would turn up the fire in the oven and make all the doughs burn.

“He isn’t,” Keith says, not pettishly. “I doubt he even _sees_ me, how would he ever be in love with someone he can’t see?”

“Keith, I’m not insinuating you have a pea-sized brain, but he literally spends all his time unsubtly looking here from behind the mountain. Judging from The Look™ in his eyes, I sincerely doubt he’s lusting after my buns. ...my buns in the oven. ...or, you know, all my other buns.”

“Well, he isn’t lusting after me,” Keith snaps. “And he’s not that kind of person, he’s—he’s _kind_. He shelters merchants and their wagons with his forearm during storm. He helps lost travellers back to the road and lost sheep back to the field. And he single-handedly stopped a landslide-”

“Keith! Don’t get worked up! My buns are burning now!”

* * *

 

“See, you two are mutually pining. The only problem here is the...” eyebrow waggling, “...size difference.”

“My finger _nail_ is bigger than him,” Shiro says, half in sorrow, half in horror.

“Come _on_ ,” Lance groans. “You like each other, just ‘fess up, date, and live happily ever after together! If you want to fu-”

“ _Lance_.”

“If you want to procreate,” Lance distastefully eyes the leafless, branch-less tree that has fallen into his otherwise-clean pond, “you can just request Allura to make potions to turn you smaller and him bigger. Or maybe just get you the size of him. Or maybe just get him the size of you... Although _that_ would give me more than an eyeful...”

“ _Lance!_ ”

“Which won’t exactly be a hardship,” he sniffs at the remaining trees, contemplating selling them to the otters. “Me and Hunk, though? Now if we _do the do_ , we might get lucky to have our child turning out fully human, or get super unlucky to have our child half-horse, half-fish.”

Shiro, who has no idea that Lance is referring to a post on a microblogging and social networking website, blinks. “You mean a seahorse?”

“Shiro, you are my hero, but shut the aquarium up.”

* * *

 

“Keith, when there is a will, there is a way.”

Keith, from the leaf he is lounging at, glances at Hunk, confirming that the centaur isn’t testing out proverbs to write and slip into fortune cookies. As seconds pass and Hunk stops his Cryptic, But Wise Mentor act to look reproachfully at him, Keith realizes that he needs to respond.

“So what?”

“So when you really want to-” he proceeds to shimmy, which is a quite impressive feat for a centaur, “-do the do, then you’ll find a way. So don’t feel discouraged. Allura would love turning you two into more equal sizes so the course of true lov— _like-like_ , runs smooth.”

Keith frowns. “If he likes (“ _Like-likes_ , Keith,” Hunk chides) me the way I am, he might not like me when I’m... bigger.”

“Oh, Keith,” Hunk’s voice warbles at the end, gently taking Keith and smushing his facial cheek against Keith’s whole body. “He _will_ like-like you no matter your size! I promise—no, I know this.”

Keith keeps frowning and not looking at Hunk for a few seconds before opening his mouth. “Hunk, a bird just stole the basket of fortune cookies.”

“Wha—come back, you unplucked poultry!”

* * *

 

***stage lights flash on***

_He is a giant_

*Shiro dramatically emerges from between two mountains*

_With a shy and sensitive heart_

*Shiro (unsuccessfully) takes cover behind one of the mountains*

***a jaunty, rather whimsy tune plays***

_He is a fairy_

*Keith’s head perks up from inside a tulip*

_With a fiery and courageous soul_

*Keith sends a series of fireballs after a guy caught badmouthing giants*

***volume rises, turning romantic***

_They find love in each other_

*Keith and Shiro steal look, turn and try to reach the other*

_But will they find each other?_

*shots of their hands (in equal size) some inches apart, a jagged line splits the screen*

***dramatic tone***

*a stoppered crystal vial is placed on the table. Allura’s face, under a gold-embroidered white hoop, smiles eeriely*

“Drink this, and you will have your chance to get him.”

*Shiro and Keith separately look at the vial, then glance at Allura in suspicion*

“What’s the side effect?”

*Allura smiles more eeriely*

“Why, you will forget the reason you drink the potion in the first place, of course. In other words, you will...”

*camera shoots close-up to Allura’s eyes*

“...forget him. Along with your love for him.”

***volume rises***

*screen fades to black*

_The most romantic story of the century_

*title appears*

_ONE SIZE FITS ALL_

_Coming this summer_

*narrator’s voice suddenly changes to a much less dramatic one*

_Which, by the way, is a rom-com movie despite the dramatic trailer. The author/screenwriter can’t help wanting it like this._

*scene changes to Shiro and Keith, both in school uniform, stumbling and crushing into each other’s chests before looking right into each other’s eyes*

“Wow, you’re pretty... tiny. I mean, you’re pretty. And tiny.”

“Uh, well, I mean... You’re pretty too. And big. And-”

*scene changes to Hunk and Lance, also in school uniform, hiding in a bush. Lance is holding a hot pink high-heel walkie-talkie while Hunk rapidly takes pictures with phones on both hands, frowning seriously*

“Big and Tiny finally have their first meeting. It’s as sweet and awkward as expected from two people so romantically inept. Over.”

*scene changes for the last time to Lotor, looking at Shiro and Keith from a window*

“Huh, the two down there... There’s something different about them.”

*camera close-up to Lotor’s fanged smirk*

“Interesting... I wonder if I should try to find out who they actually are?”

*screen fades to black*

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the amateur screenplay there. I welcome delicately worded constructive criticism.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Touch Pinky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996426) by [ThirteenSocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenSocks/pseuds/ThirteenSocks)




End file.
